Plague Inc Evolved: Realism Mod
"Hey dude, have you heard about this Realism Mod for Plauge Inc. Evolved?" Micheal asks me. "No, I haven't. I'll check it out, I guess." "It's in Beta at the moment, but I got in the beta, so I'll just send you the files." He says "Oh, that would be cool." Later that day, I get home and start the computer. I go check my e-mail, to see if he already has sent the files. I see a e-mail, named "PIE Realism Mod", guessing that's the e-mail he sent. Inside, there is a changelog, telling, what the mod changes and as a attachment is a .exe file named "Mod Installer". I start the .exe and go through a normal, installer proccess. With the installation done, I open the new shortcut and the mod starts. The main menu looks pretty much the same, just the "Multiplayer" button is blacked out and there's a new button named "Feedback". Without hesitation, I press "Single Player" and choose "Main Game". There are no new plagues and everything is in the same excact order as in the original game. I choose "Bacteria", that being the first plague possible. That's where I find a new difference. The game goes instantly to the difficulty chooser as there were no genetic mutations. Ok, I guess that's just to make the game harder, right? I hop in the game, seeing another difference. I can't choose my plague name and seeing, that the world only has 4 airports and 5 ports. Wow, they really have cranked the difficulty up on with this mod. I choose Greenland as my starting country and play. I infected everybody in the world with a window popping up saying "Good job, everybody is senteced for death." Well, that was creepy... I start rapidly buying mutations with the popultaion dying. I kill 75% of the humanity with the cure being at 50% and a new message pops up "Do you really want to kill these people? You don't need to do this, you can still turn back..." I get even more creeped out, thinking, what was the mod maker thinking, when he was making this. I win the game and continue playing with the next plague, the Virus. I choose the Virus and the game immediatly jumped into the game with no possibily of choosing a difficulty, a new message pops up, saying "I'm giving you one last chance to turn back. You don't want to do this.", I press "OK" and I have a chance to write back. I write "What do I don't want to do?", I get a message just filled with dots... I guess he didn't want to tell me. I continue playing the game, BARELY beating it with the cure being at 98%, when killing the population. I open the main menu, seeing the background has changed into a picture of a man, who had his skull cut open from the top and you could see a big worm laying on his brain. I was a little disgusted, but I still continued playing. I wanted to get to the bottom of this. I press "Single Player" one last time with the only option "Neurax Worm". Neurax Worm? Why Neurax Worm, why not Nano-Virus, the hardest one or Bio-Weapon? I just continue and get into the game instantly, again. This time, there were no airports or ports, a new message popped up "I made this impossible for you with the difficulty being on Brutal and the cure being developed 3X faster than normal. If you complete this, I know you're not turning back.", the message faded away and I started to play. I played on the lowest speed, so I actually could have a chance to win. 3 hours later, I finally completed it. It was hard, but I did it. The cure was at 100%, when I killed the last guy. I don't know, how I did it, but I did it. The "Main Menu" button was replaced with "Meet your fate". I was really creeped out now, I press it and I see a video clip, showing a person get his skull open and a worm put into it. The video zoomed into the worm and I somehow recognized it. It was the Neurax Worm from the game. But why? Why would they do something like that. Then the video showed a man saying "We know where you live. You're gonna end up just like him. Crazy, looking for help. You're helpless, we're the only people, who can help you." The video ended there and I was even more creeped now. What if he was telling the truth, what if they're going to do that to me? I better pack up my stuff, before they get me, but first I'l have some sleep. When I woke up today, I wasn't there, where I fell asleep yesterday. I was at my computer, but I went to bed. What if they really caught me, what if I AM "Patient Zero". I don't know what to do anymore, I guess I'l just kill myself that being the only way saving myself I can think of. (This is my first creepypasta, so I would apreciate feedback) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life